You have to know
by spinback
Summary: Someone has to tell Sean that Emma married Spinner. But Ellie gets distracted by Sean's long-awaited body RATED M FOR A REASON


Disclaimer: I own all 9 seasons on DVD, but that doesn't really mean I own Degrassi... Sorry

Summary: Someone has to tell Sean that Emma married Spinner. But Ellie gets distracted by Sean's long-awaited body.

AN:This was the most difficult thing I've EVER had to write. Merry Christmas! Please enjoy it!

* * *

**You have to know.  
**A Sellie story  
Based after Spinner and Emma's wedding

* * *

"Just wait here, I'll be out in a few minutes." Ellie Nash was sitting in my mother's living room after all these years. Just an hour ago, she walked up to the driveway, a small smile on her face. She was dressed all fancy-like while I stood before her wearing sweats and an over sized tee-shirt, working on the car. After turning the shower on full blast hot, I started to strip my clothes off, one article at a time. I may have only been home from Iraq a week, but this must have been the 50th hot shower I've taken. Stepping into the scolding warmth, the body wash ended up in my hand, opening the lid, the aroma of camp fire and ocean tide wash over me. Scrubbing the soap onto my skin, I found myself lost in the thoughts of Ellie and my past. The Saturday detention where she showed me she scars on the roof, it all seemed as if it were just yesterday.

I was brought back to reality when a pair of small, skinny feet joined me in the tub. "I couldn't resist..." Her voice was small and seductive as her tiny hand made it's way up to my chest. Her hazel eyes looked towards the floor, never reaching their destination, then back up to mine. Sub-consciously, I reached for her waist, pulling her close, as I dipped my lips down to meet hers. Hot water poured over our bodies, and I kept pulling her closer, if that was possible. As I turned her frail body so her back was to the wall, I pressed her hard against the cool tide, causing her to gasp. I took advantage of the opportunity, pushing my tongue into her mouth, dancing it with hers. Her hands felt their way up my abs, working to my biceps, and up to my shoulders. After taking a grasp, she hoisted her body up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I pulled my lips from hers, gluing my forehead to the top of her head, "Are you positive about this, Nash?" Instead of answering ,the red-headed vixen crashed her lips against my once more.

With one hand I lifted her body enough to bring my shaft toward her entrance. Pushing myself into her, I felt a sort of victory I hadn't felt in a long time. Her nails dug deep into my shoulders, making me hiss in pleasure. She lowered her body on the tile wall, pressing me deeper inside her as my thrusts became rougher. Hitting her spot, hearing her moan, it all turned me on more. The red haired beauty arched her back, bringing her bare chest closer to me as I dug my fingers into her hips, grinding my hips to hers once more. Her head swung back, resting the top on the wall behind her as she let out the sexiest moan I've ever heard. My lips attacked her neck as I worked a little harder, trying to reach my peak before my old friend got sick of me.

Sweeping my lips down to the valley between her delicious plump breasts, her hands raked through my short, growing hair. Her toned legs tightened around around me as her walls my cock. My head fell into the crook of her neck as my body shook. The shower was filled with our pants. A small smirk played upon my lips while I stared down at her. Her legs unlocked behind my back, placing her feet flat on the shower floor once again. After quickly kissing my cheek, Ellie grabbed the towel from the rack, stepping out of the water filled tub, leaving me to stand alone under the hot liquid. After the door closed behind her, I turned the water off and lend my body against the wall, "I just fucked Ellie Nash..." My voice was but a whisper, barely loud enough for myself to hear.

* * *

[Author's Goodbye: ] Sellie? Like it? No? -Dodges rotten fruit- Leave love anyways, please!


End file.
